Age of Invention
Inception This is the era defined from 814 (the Vecna Accords) to present. Many scholars argue on exactly what started The Age of Invention, however, few can debate that Percival de Rollo and Vecna were integrally involved. Percival's contribution, as the Father of the Weave Revolution, is well documented and his perfection of the firearm certainly sparked an era of wild invention. The true cause, many believe, was the Rise and Fall of Vecna. It left many in Exandria feeling helpless against the great powers and monstrous forces of the world around them. Many individuals not blessed with the arcane or divine became frustrated that the fate of the world was often left in the hands of so few. Also, the general populace didn't have the time or money to be trained to be expert fighters or monks of an ancient order. However, it did not take much training or money to be able to use a firearm. A sudden great demand across the world for individuals to be able to defend themselves and be self sufficient is truly what caused one man's tinkerings to become a full fledged Weave Revolution. The Weave Revolution This Revolution in thought and industry now known as The Weave Revolution started, unsurprisingly, in Whitestone. Though Percival de Rollo hung up his war minded tinkering after that fight with Vecna in Vasselheim, many took up in his footsteps. Whitestone soon became known for it's amazing marvels of weave and the rush to create and perfect weave spread like wild fire from Whitstone to Kraghammer and even to unsuspecting places like Vasselheim and Marquet and beyond. This furious desire to create more and better weave lasted for decades across continents. This fervor was put to a tragic end when Judgement struck in Tal'dorei. Judgement Day and its Consequences Judgement Day was a tragic day and the Year of Perpetual Ash were terrible times in Tal'dorei that inexorably changed the landscape of that continent as well everyone's perception of weave thereafter. Many religious groups and people groups that wanted things to go back to the way it was cried that the gods were punishing Exandria. They thought that those interacting with weave had so much hubris for trying to become like the gods or subvert their designs for the world. They went so far as to say that if the world didn't stop inventing more weave and renounce all recent advancements, that the gods would wipe out the earth and start again. Places with staunchly religious foundations like Vasselheim immediately renounced all weave even on the off chance that they had angered the gods. The act of several cities and nations across Exandria purging all weave from their region and culture in the year 895 is now referred to as The Cleanse. As far as Tal'dorei is concerned, the continent became increasingly torn over the topic over the next few years. So much so that it eventually led to a 3 day long battle known as The Divide on the Dividing Plains that claimed countless lives. After everything had settled, two factions were formed: The Federation of the Faithful and The Alliance of Independent City States. The Federation was notably made up of Emon and Sygorn and this federation deeply believed in the renouncement of anything weave to appease the gods. The Alliance, being made up of Kraghammer, Whitestone, and Westruun, held to the beliefs that weave wasn't evil and the Judgment was an unlucky accident. Many immigrated and emigrated to the perspective sides of the continent dependent on their beliefs irrevocably splitting communities and families forever. Ever since, the two sides have been at an uneasy peace to combat other threats, but rumors of Federation crusades against the Alliance always seem to be abundant. Present Day Presently, the world has settled into its belief systems regarding weave and dependent on where you are in the world it can be either encouraged an lauded, or be something you can be arrested and executed on sight for. Needless to say, know your audience. However, in the places it is still welcome, advances are made every day to bettering the average person's life to making great machines of war. However, there may never again be a time like in those golden years of advancement and revolution of thought and industry we saw back in the early years. Whitestone, now turned Whitespires, still remains the center of industrial and personal weave advancement. It has truly turned into a marvelous city. Kraghammer focuses greatly on war focused weave, though there are no wars to fight. And other cities around the world make their own advancements hoping one day that the world can join again in creating weave to make the world a better place for all.